Summer's Ice Cream
by Faicentt
Summary: Ciel butuh mood-booster saat ini, dan biasanya es krim dapat membuat kadar mood-nya meningkat. Tapi dibalik itu semua, sebenarnya ada satu mood-booster yang paling ampuh, bahkan moodnya dapat kembali hingga seratus persen. Apa ya kira-kira? Well, liburan musim panas Ciel kali ini akan dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam es krim! -SebaCiel's story - Oneshot


_Disclaimer : Yana Toboso_

_Pair : Ciel Phantomhive – Sebastian Michaelis_

_Rating : T_

_Warnings : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC, typo(s) – maybe_

* * *

Dengan sedikit terburu, Ciel Phantomhive menjejakkan kakinya di Halfest Street, sebuah jalan kecil di kaki perbukitan Cheviot. Dipandangnya bus yang baru saja menjauh dari hadapannya. Pemuda manis berusia delapan belas tahun itu menghela napas perlahan, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyusuri jalan setapak yang sore itu tampak begitu lengang. Sembari menggenggam erat tali ransel hijau tosca miliknya, sepasang manik _cerulean_ itu sesekali mengamati jejeran pinus yang berderet rapi dikanan jalan–tepi jurang–dan pohon _maple_ yang menghiasi lahan lapang dibagian kiri jalan. Cahaya matahari sore yang terhalang oleh pepohonan, menimbulkan efek jingga samar yang indah mewarnai ruas jalan. Perasaannya yang semula tidak karuan karena sesuatu hal perlahan mencair begitu menikmati udara sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya.

Ciel Phantomhive. Saat ini ia berstatus sebagai mahasiswa semester dua jurusan Arsitektur di Universitas Scotthiham, Scottland. Tipe pemuda yang sedikit pasif, namun memiliki daya kritis yang luar biasa. Sekalipun memiliki tubuh kecil dengan kulit pucat–_oke, mungkin ini tidak baik, tapi sungguh, ia sedikit menyesal mengapa ia tidak mengikuti sang ayah yang bertubuh tegap dan tinggi_–pemuda ini merupakan salah satu atlet _sprint_ yang cukup dibanggakan oleh kampusnya.

Perlahan ia memelankan langkah saat melihat satu kedai _dessert_ yang cukup terkenal di kota kecil Halfest ini. Kedai _dessert_ itu tidak begitu besar, namun tidak pula berukuran kecil. Dengan bentuk _cubism_ namun penuh dengan ornamen yang simpel dan interior yang begitu selaras dengan alam, membuat kedai ini begitu menyenangkan. Selain kecintaan-nya pada makanan manis, letaknya di kaki bukit yang sejuk membuat Ciel sangat menyukai kedai yang begitu tenang dan nyaman ini.

_Sourire de Cafe._

Pemuda ini tersenyum tipis._ Sudah berapa lama aku tidak kesini?_ Pikirnya dalam hati. Salahkan saja tugas studio yang benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan waktu untuk _relax_ barang sejenak. Setelah ujian semester dua itu berakhir, tanpa pikir panjang ia memutuskan untuk ke kedai favoritnya.

_Lagipula ditempat itu..._ Ciel tersenyum.

Ada sesuatu yang menjadi _mood booster_-nya. Membuatnya tambah bersemangat untuk menapakkan kakinya di kedai itu.

**.**

"_For what has queitly begun from this little space, I'll never forget that you're all here with me. Hey, we'll meet, again, right? So, for now, please smile for me, dear."_

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Faicentt, proudly present**

**SUMMER'S ICE CREAM**

**Halfest, Scottland – June, 2011**

Suara lonceng bergemerincing saat pemuda beriris _cerulean_ itu membuka pintu. Suasana kedai ini tidak begitu ramai–_seperti biasa_, pikirnya–hanya ada empat orang yang duduk menyebar di dalam ruang. Aroma manis segera saja menghampiri indera penciumannya, membuat Ciel segera memasuki kedai.

Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju sudut kanan kedai, tepat disamping jendela dan miniatur _red maple_ yang menghiasi sudut. Sambil menghela napas panjang, ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa biru yang empuk itu. Walau kedai ini sebenarnya cukup dingin, berjalan kaki dari _shelter_ menuju kesini rupanya membuat kulit pucatnya itu berkeringat. Ia terus sibuk mengipasi tubuhnya, sampai tidak sadar ada sosok jangkung yang menghampirinya.

"Sofa _favorite, eh_?" suara berat itu menyapa lembut telinga Ciel.

Ciel melengos. Namun tak urung wajah manis itu berukirkan senyum tipis. Sedikit semburat merah menghiasi wajah pucat miliknya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Manis." Sahut suara itu lagi.

"Manis?" Ciel berdecak. "Hentikan menyamakanku dengan, err–Marri, Merri–aargh, pokoknya hewan berbulu kesayanganmu itu! Aku bukan kucing, kau tahu."

Sosok jangkung itu tersenyum. Parasnya yang sempurna semakin tampan saat satu ukiran senyum terpampang diwajahnya. "Morris, Ciel. Namanya Morris." Ia menahan tawa. "_Well_, kau memang bukan kucing, tapi kurasa kau sama manisnya dengan Morris."

"Brengsek kau!" maki Ciel. Ia melipatkan tangannya didepan dada dan membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. _Baru saja bertemu, sudah membuat keributan lagi,_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Sebastian Michaelis, nama pemuda yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai _owner Sourire de Cafe_ ini tidak dapat lagi menahan tawanya. Sembari tergelak, ia mengacak helaian lembut _dark navy-blue_ milik pemuda manis kesayangannya itu. "Bercanda, Ciel. Tentu kau lebih manis dari Morris."

Sepasang manik biru itu menatap tajam sepasang _ruby_ disampingnya. "Kau tetap menyebalkan, Sebastian." Sindir Ciel.

"_Well_, terimakasih untuk pujiannya." Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Ciel. Dilirikan ransel besar yang kini bertengger manis disamping sang pemilik. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali kesini. Apa kuliahmu benar-benar padat?"

"_Yeah_, seperti yang kau lihat," Ciel ikut melirik ransel hijau kesayangannya, "Tugas studio benar-benar menyita waktuku. Dan ini hari terakhir aku ujian, aku ingin me-_refresh_-kan pikiranku sejenak." Ujarnya jujur.

Sebastian tersenyum. Sembari menyandarkan dagu pada telapak tangannya, ia terus memandang bola mata biru yang sejak dulu ia sukai itu. "Jadi kau _free, _hmm?"

Anggukan Ciel membuat senyum Sebastian makin melebar. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang bisa membuat kucing kesayanganku ini kembali_ fresh_," ucapnya menggoda. Ia berdiri dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Ciel, tepat sebelum Ciel melemparkan gumpalan kertas yang semula ia gunakan sebagai kipas.

* * *

Ciel baru saja mencoba untuk menggambar sketsa pemandangan yang ada diluar jendela, saat satu piring kecil disodorkan tepat dihadapannya. Seketika sepasang mata biru indah itu melebar.

"_Chocolate Sundae Special_, dengan toping _almond _kesukaanmu." Sebastian meletakkan piring itu tepat dihadapan Ciel. Ia mengulum senyum tatkala melihat_ cerulean_ itu menunjukkan binar senang. "Aku tahu, _badmood_-mu akan cepat teratasi saat memakan makanan manis." Tambahnya.

Pemuda manis itu memandang Sebastian dengan senyum manis. Senyum yang sarat akan ungkapan terimakasih. Tidak perlu diucapkan, karena ia yakin, Sebastian mengerti arti senyumnya. Karena diam-diam, senyum itu hanya ditujukan pada sang Michaelis seorang.

Tanpa buang waktu, Ciel segera meraih sendok dan menikmati es krim kesukaannya perlahan. _Nikmat, benar-benar nikmat,_ ungkapnya dalam hati. Es krim di kedai _dessert_ ini memang belum ada yang menandingi. Tidak sia-sia ia menempuh perjalanan tiga jam dari kampus menuju ke Halfest untuk menikmati es krim se-enak ini, _dan juga..._

"Ah, Sebastian!" Seseorang memanggil sang _owner _dari meja kasir.

_...untuk bertemu dengannya, tentu._ Kembali semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi putih sang pemuda.

Sebastian segera menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia langsung berdiri dan menatap Ciel, "Sebentar, ada yang mau membayar. Habiskan saja es krim mu, karena aku masih punya menu _special_ yang akan kuhidangkan."

"_Eh_?" Ciel langsung terdiam. Dipandangnya punggung Sebastian yang kini berjalan menjauh. _'Menu special lain? Oh, Mom. Sepertinya berat badan anak-mu ini akan cepat bertambah.'_ Ungkapnya dalam hati. Namun tidak dipungkiri, ia senang dengan perlakuan _'special'_ Sebastian padanya.

* * *

Satu suapan _Sundae_ terakhir baru saja ia nikmati, saat dingin menyentuh pipi pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba. "S-sebastian! Jangan membuat terkejut seperti itu!" ucapnya kesal.

Pelaku keisengan–sebut saja Sebastian–hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "_Maccha ice cream._ Salah es krim terfavorit di Jepang."

Ciel memandang es krim berwarna hijau itu dengan seksama. "Jepang? Ini teh hijau?"

"_That's right, dear._" Sebastian mengacak pelan rambut Ciel, "Rasanya begitu khas. Coba saja." Ucapnya memberi _advice_.

Suapan pertama langsung membuat sepasang mata biru itu melebar–senang. "Kau benar, rasanya begitu khas. Aromanya juga harus. Ini enak, Sebastian." Ucapnya girang. "_Yeah, mood-booster_ kedua. Kali ini tingkat_ mood_ ku naik enam puluh persen."

"Enam puluh persen?" Sebastian mengangkat alis. "Bisa kau jelaskan?_ Emm_–aku tidak begitu paham dengan istilahmu itu, Ciel."

Ciel tersenyum. "_Well_, tadinya _mood_-ku hanya tiga puluh persen, karena ujian yang benar-benar menguras energi dan pikiranku. Begitu aku melihat jejeran_ maple_ dan pinus yang indah,_ mood_-ku naik menjadi empat puluh persen. Saat kau menyuguhkan _Sundae_ kesukaanku, jadi meningkat lima puluh persen. Dan ini–"

"—_mood-booster_ ketiga. Jadi kadar _mood_-mu naik hingga enam puluh persen." Sambung Sebastian dengan seringai lebar diparas tampannya. "_Am I right?_"

"_Good boy._" Ucap Ciel ditengah acara makannya.

Sebastian kembali tergelak. "Ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu."

Baru saja Ciel ingin mencegah–sungguh, perutnya kini terasa penuh–Sebastian sudah menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. Pemuda ini menarik napas sembari menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran sofa. Kadang jalan pikiran pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu memang agak susah ditebak.

* * *

"Lagi?" tanya Ciel. Matanya membelalak saat Sebastian (kembali) menyodorkan satu gelas ukuran _medium_ di meja. "Hei, kau mau membuatku gendut atau apa?"

"Berisi, Ciel. Bukan gendut." Sebastian menyeringai, membuat Ciel mendengus kesal. "Kali ini menu spesial yang baru saja aku dapatkan seminggu ini._ Dondurma_, es krim asal Turki. Temanku, Soma, yang memperkenalkan es krim ini padaku."

"Soma?" Ciel berusaha kembali mengingat. "Oh, bangsawan Turki itu ya?" Ia meraih gelas kaca itu dan mengamatinya perlahan. Bola-bola es berwarna berhiaskan sepotong _waffle_ dan dua buah astor itu tersusun cantik dalam cekungan kaca. "Ini, _fruit ice cream_?" tanyanya.

"Bukan." Sahut Sebastian sembari menopang dagu. Dipandangnya Ciel yang masih sibuk mengamati es krim dihadapannya, "Es krim ini terbuat dari susu kambing dengan paduan _sachlav_."

"_S-sachlav_?"

"_Well_, itu–_hmm,_ akar dari sejenis anggrek liar Turki. Itu yang kudengar dari Soma." Jelas Sebastian.

Ciel hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Sebastian, ini benar-benar lezat!" ucapnya setelah menyuapkan sesendok es dalam mulutnya.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Ini paling spesial dari yang spesial." Ucapnya bangga. Ingin rasanya ia mengecup pipi putih itu, saat dilihatnya Ciel begitu asik menikmati es krim yang disajikan. "Hei, Ciel. Ini _mood-booster_mu yang keempat. Dan kadar_ mood_-mu sudah mencapai tujuh puluh persen, bukan?"

"He-em." Sahut Ciel ditengah acara makannya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan untuk kembali menyediakan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. Agar_ mood_-mu utuh menjadi seratus persen." Gumam Sebastian.

Baru saja sang pemilik tubuh jangkung itu hendak berdiri, namun dengan segera Ciel menggapai lengan kekar itu–_jangan sampai ia mencekoki ku dengan es krim lainnya_. "Sudah, Sebastian. Aku tidak butuh lagi es krim. Perutku benar-benar penuh sekarang. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?" keluh Ciel.

Sebastian melebarkan sepasang _ruby-_nya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Ayolah Ciel, aku hanya ingin membuat _mood_-mu kembali."

Ciel meraih tangan Sebastian dan menuntunnya untuk kembali duduk. "Dengar. Aku kesini untuk _refreshing_, bukan untuk program penggemukan badan." Ditatapnya ruby tajam itu, "Dan–_emm _sebenarnya ada satu_ mood-booster_ yang bisa membuat kadarku langsung mencapai seratus persen."

Pria berambut raven itu menaikkan alis. "Oh ya? Boleh aku tahu apa itu?"

"_Well,_" Ciel menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku...aku agak malu."

Satu tangan Sebastian terulur, menggapai wajah manis dihadapannya perlahan. Ia mengangkat wajah itu pelan-pelan, dan memandangnya lekat, "Katakan, Ciel. Kita jarang bertemu, bukan? Dan aku ingin memanfaatkan momen ini untuk membuatmu senang." Ucapnya lembut.

Seketika wajah pucat dihadapannya memerah. _Sialan,_ rutuk Ciel. Dari semua sikap menyebalkan Sebastian, justru sikap romantisnya-lah yang paling membuat Ciel sebal. Bagaimana tidak, setiap kali Sebastian mengucapkan kata-kata romantis, ia tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk tidak salah tingkah dan berwajah seperti kepiting rebus._ Oh God, ini benar-benar memalukan!_

"Ciel," Sebastian tampak kukuh membujuk, "Ayolah katakan."

"_Well – emm,_ itu..." Ciel menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Sebenarnya yang paling manjur dari semua _mood-booster_ tadi adalah–"

Cuup.

"—kau, Sebastian." Suara Ciel mengalun lirih. "Kau satu-satunya yang paling membuat _mood-_ku kembali utuh."

Sebastian terpana. Perlahan tangan kirinya menyentuh bekas kecupan lembut Ciel di pipi kanannya. Seketika _ruby_ miliknya mulai menampakkan bias hangat. Kembali ke alam sadar, ia memandang Ciel yang saat ini benar-benar berwajah merah. Pria itu berdiri dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Ciel. "Hei, Ciel. Pandang aku."

Ciel menggeleng. Pemuda manis itu justru salah tingkah dengan membuang pandangannya kearah jendela. Membuat Sebastian menyeringai geli.

"Hei." Pria itu segera membalikkan wajah Ciel, sehingga pemuda kesayangannya itu sekarang berhadapan langsung dengannya. Perlahan ia mencium kening Ciel dengan lembut, lalu beralih ke kedua manik _cerulean_ favoritnya. Tak berhenti disitu, hidung kecil milik Ciel pun tak luput dari sapuan halus bibir Sebastian. Sampai akhirnya—

"S-sebastian, dilihat orang!" keluh Ciel.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sahut pria itu mantap.

—satu sentuhan lembut dengan sedikit tekanan menyapu permukaan lembut bibir Ciel. Membuat pemilik manik _cerulean_ itu membelalak lebar.

"_Thanks, dear._" Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sebastian merengkuh tubuh mungil dihadapannya dengan erat. Sudah cukup ia bersabar untuk hari ini. Satu kecupan tambahan dipuncak kepala sang Phantomhive membuat pemuda manis itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada _sweater_ hitam milik Sebastian.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sebastian melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menaikkan wajah Ciel dan menatapnya lembut, "Liburan musim panas ini, kau menginap dirumahku, ya?"

"Eh?" Ciel mendadak panik.

"Tenang saja," tangan besar itu membelai helaian lembut milik Ciel, "Orangtua kita sudah saling mengenal, bukan? Biar aku yang menelepon_ Mom _dan _Dad_. Bagaimana?"

Sedikit ragu, Ciel mengangguk. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memeluk pinggang Sebastian dengan erat._ Well,_ tujuannya kesini memang untuk refreshing, bukan? Tidak ada salahnya kalau ia menghabiskan liburannya bersama sang kekasih.

"Hei, hei. Siapa yang tadi malu karena dilihat orang?" Goda pria itu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk kening Ciel dengan gemas.

"B-brengsek! Sebastian!" Hampir saja satu gelas kaca melayang, sesaat setelah Sebastian berlari menuju meja kasir–melayani pelanggan terakhir yang akan membayar–dengan derai tawa yang masih terdengar.

Ciel terdiam. Perlahan, senyum mengukir di paras manis miliknya.

_Mood – 100% completed._

Oke, sepertinya liburan musim panas Ciel Phantomhive kali ini akan banyak dipenuhi oleh es krim.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/n :

One shot perdana saya di fandom ini. Diambil dari hobby nyata, disaat mood saya sedang jelek, saya akan memakan es krim sampai mood saya kembali normal, itu salah satu mood-booster saya, hehe *ngecek isi dompet*

Entah kenapa, saat mengerjakan Winter of Love, saya kepikiran untuk membuat Season series. Dan akhirnya saya memilih Summer's Ice cream ini menjadi Season series kedua saya setelah Winter, tentu dengan setting dan cerita yang berbeda, hoho.

Karena saya sadar sepertinya ada kekurangan disana-sini, maka saya mohon **feedback / review** dari teman-teman reader maupun sesama author. Komentar, saran, masukan, kritik yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan atau apapun itu... terbuka lebar untuk kalian :)

-Faicentt


End file.
